Intense Mode
"Challenge me." Intense Mode '''is a new mode that acts similarly to Expert Mode. It is unlocked after beating the Moon Lord. If the Moon Lord has ''not ''been defeated, it will be dark gray and be crossed out by a red line, right under Expert Mode on World Creation. It acts similarly to Expert Mode, with some changes: * All enemies have 3x health and defense. (try fighting a dungeon guardian. see what happens) * All enemies have 2x damage. * Slimes can now teleport to the player if they are out of reach. (like king slime) * Drop chances are now increased by 2.5x. * Bosses now have 2.5x health. * Treasure Crates replace Treasure Bags (with 1 additional intense mode-exclusive item) * You now drop 90% of your coins upon death.. * Accessing War Mode now requires killing all pre-hardmode and hardmode bosses. * Legendary variants of monsters and bosses can appear (based off of T.B.O.I. champions). Will be named '''Legendary ______. * Flying speed and time reduced to 80%. * Items no longer disappear upon exiting the world. (that's right, intense players get intense buffs) * Enemies and bosses get exclusive debuffs Legendaries Legendaries are essentially harder versions of enemies/bosses, with a colored tint signifying which one they are. There are multiple legendary variants: Uncommon * Red: +0.1x Health. * Dark Red: Regenerates 10 health every second. * Orange: x1.5 Speed. * Green: x0.5 Speed, but x1.25 health. * Blue: Inflicts "Slow" for 8 seconds upon contact. * Purple: Creates a small explosion that does not destroy blocks upon death. * Yellow: x2 Speed * Light Yellow: Teleports 20 blocks away from the player if they are 21+ blocks away. * (hardmode) ''Pink: Teleports somewhere else when hit. * ''(hardmode) ''Lime: Inflicts ''"Cursed Inferno" ''for 5 seconds upon contact. * ''(hardmode) ''Light Orange: Inflicts ''"Ichor" for 5 seconds upon contact. * (hardmode) ''Dark Purple: Inflicts ''"Shadowflame" ''for 5 seconds upon contact. * ''(hardmode) ''Dark Pink: Inflicts ''"Venom" ''for 5 seconds upon contact. Rare * ''(hardmode) ''Black: Occasionally fades in and out of visibility. * ''(hardmode) ''White: When hit by a ranged attack, has a 50% chance to miss. * ''(hardmode) ''Light Orange: When hit by a melee attack, has a 50% chance to miss. * '(warmode)' Brown: Shoots a leech when hit. * '(warmode)' Dark Brown: Shoots 2 leeches when hit. * '(warmode)' Really Dark Brown: On death, explodes into 10 leeches. Extremely Rare * ''(hardmode) Light Gray: Drops 1 platinum on death. * (warmode) Dark Gray: Spawns The Destroyer upon death, except it has 75% of its normal health. * (warmode) Crown: Has a crown above its head. Spawns with 4 smaller versions of itself with half health, and heals them and itself by 50 health when harmed. 1 second cooldown. * (warmode) Heart: Has a heart above its head. Heals 100 health every 2 seconds. If it has full health, it increases its max health by 200. Exclusive Debuffs Most enemies get an exclusive debuff in Intense Mode (for 10 sec.). Bosses * King Slime = Poisoned (pre-HM + HM), Confused (post-M.L.) * Eye Of Cthulhu = Broken Armor * Eater Of Worlds = Withered Weapon * Brain Of Cthulhu = Bleeding * Skeletron = Stoned (5 sec.) * Queen Bee = Venom * Wall Of Flesh = Darkness (5 sec.) * The Twins = Blackout (5 sec.) * The Destroyer = Ichor/Cursed Flames (7 sec.) * Skeletron Prime = Withered Armor + Weapon * Plantera = Oozed * Golem = Stoned (7 sec.) * Duke Fishron = Frostburn (15 sec.) * Lunatic Cultist = Celled (Stardust), Distorted (Vortex) * Moon Lord = Moon Bite (20 sec.) Enemies * Pinky = Oozed * Hoppin' Jack = Weak * All other slimes = Poisoned * All Martians = Electrified (33% chance) * Dark Caster = Obstructed (4 sec.) * Corrupt Bunny/Crimtane Bunny = Feral Bite * Pre-Mech Underworld Enemies = On Fire + Burning (pre-HM) Ichor (HM) * Tundra Enemies = Chilled (pre-HM) Frozen (5 sec., HM) * All bat types = Webbed and Stoned (4 sec., WM) More coming soon... Category:Game Features